In a power conversion device of a large capacity installed in a power system, an output from a converter has a high voltage or a high current and hence the power conversion device is often configured with a plurality of converters being multiplexed in series or in parallel. By multiplexing converters, not only an effect of increase in capacity of the converter but also an effect of lowering in harmonics contained in a waveform of an output voltage as a result of combination of output voltages from the converters and resultant lowering in harmonic current which flows out to the power system can be achieved.
Examples of the power conversion device including multiplexed converters include a multilevel converter in which output terminals of a plurality of converters are cascaded. A modular multilevel converter (MMC) represents one of the multilevel converters. The modular multilevel converter includes a first arm connected to a DC terminal on a positive-electrode side and a second arm connected to a DC terminal on a negative-electrode side for each phase of an alternating current and each arm is configured with a plurality of converter cells (which are also referred to as chopper cells) being cascaded. The first arm and the second arm of each phase implement a leg. Each leg is provided with at least one reactor.
In the modular multilevel converter, a circulating current which circulates through a plurality of legs without flowing to the outside may flow and the circulating current should be controlled to 0 or a prescribed value. Techniques described, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 5189105 (PTD 1) and Japanese National Patent Publication No. 2012-531878 (PTD 2) have been known as the conventional techniques for control of a circulating current.
Japanese Patent No. 5189105 (PTD 1) discloses a multilevel converter having one control unit for controlling and lowering a circulating current for each arm (a phase module branch). Each control unit is given a branch voltage target value from a current control unit. In particular, this document discloses combination by the current control unit of a circulating voltage target value with another target value of a phase module branch as an add-on, that is, in a linear manner, (in a form of a sum or a difference) in order to generate a branch voltage target value.
Japanese National Patent Publication No. 2012-531878 (PTD 2) discloses connection of a harmonic compensator of an active control type to a reactor (an inductor) provided in a leg of each phase in order to control a circulating current. This harmonic compensator is configured to suppress a harmonic component higher in frequency than a fundamental component contained in a circulating current.